


Just Watching the Bees

by That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Crazy Castiel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl/pseuds/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crazy!Cas wants to observe bees. He finds Cain and his beehives. They bond over bees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Watching the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during season 9 after the episode with Cain. I figured he likes bees, crazy!Cas liked bees, they might get along.

Castiel liked bees. They were orderly. After he left the mental hospital, he went to visit beehives. He was surprised when he showed up at one beehive in Missouri and saw the Father of Murder tending it. 

"Great." Cain sighed exasperatedly. "Just what I need, another angel. How haven't you learned that you guys can't kill me? Plus, I'm retired now."

Cas tilted his head, confused. "I mean you no harm, I merely wished to observe the bees."

Cain looked confused, but covered for it. "Alright. Just don't tell anyone where I am. Want a bag of honey?"

Castiel accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing drabbles. I'll probably post some other stuff later, and also some of my longer stuff as I finish them up. Let me know what you think!


End file.
